I Am Not Thankful For My Family
by SummerEliza
Summary: A Nizzy Thanksgiving! Noah's family is celebrating Thanksgiving and Izzy gets roped into it, not so unwillingly. Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

"I can't believe you've never celebrated Thanksgiving before!" my mom trilled. Izzy shrugged at her while chewing a mouth full of food. Ugh, I should have warned her that I was going to be doing this today. Instead, she got shanghaied into a lunch with my immediate family. Trust me, the dinner tonight is going to be much worse. My mom's having the all the family that lives in the area come over.

"It's not exactly a common holiday in Canada," I inform her.

My mom only laughed. "I was born in America, so I celebrate Thanksgiving!"

"Being with family, eating until you fall over, sounds like a good holiday to me!" Izzy said happily, finally swallowing her food. Both her and my mother share a moment of mutual agreement.

"And it gives us a chance to meet your girlfriend!" Mellie said cheerfully. "Belinda and I have never met her before!"

That's my sister Mellie. She's 33, not married, and is a professional party planner. She also has a twin, Belinda, who is also obviously 33. However, she is married and has two kids, Eric and Lucas. She's one of those homie housewives.

"Hey, I haven't either!" Kevin protested.

That's my brother Kevin. He's 29 and one of the most laid back people you will ever meet. He's so laid back that it's actually annoying sometimes.

"None of us have, you idiots," Tracy said, rolling her eyes.

Tracy, 20, also my sister. Seeing a trend here? Her personality's like…. Well, imagine a slightly nicer version of Heather? And then throw in bleached blonde hair and a Fendi handbag. That's her.

"Don't call me an idiot, Bratface," Kevin replied angrily.

"Don't call me Bratface!" Tracy yelled at him.

Yep, they're real mature.

"You are a brat sometimes," Lucas told her.

"Yeah, you are a brat sometimes," Eric agreed.

And those are the twins. They share a brain. The two of them almost always have the same opinions and often say things simultaneously. Everyone thought it was cute when they were five. Now that they're seven, it's sort of a different story. Actually, I always thought it was annoying, but that's just me.

"God, will you two ever stop doing that?" Candy said, referring to Lucas and Eric's habit of agreeing to whatever the other said. "It's annoying."

That's Candy. Sounds like a real ray of sunshine, right? 18 years old, budding thespian, and drama queen. She can make mountains out of molehills. Heck, she can make mountains out of holes!

"Yeah, Leanna and I are twins and we don't do that," Tracy pointed out.

Leanna looked up from the book she was hiding under the table. How did she get that without Mom noticing? The woman has the eyes of a hawk! "Don't bring me into this," she asked calmly.

Leanna, 20 years old, Tracy's twin, and the other bookworm in the house.

"Yeah, you two are twins, but you are twenty and they are seven!" Belinda said, exasperated.

"Hey, my twin brothers do that," Izzy interjected. "They're never apart! They're like twins conjoined at birth without the conjoined part!"

"Cool," Lucas and Eric say simultaneously, looking at Izzy with enraptured stares. Figures that they would like her.

"See!" Candy shrieked. "They're doing it again!"

"Cands, would you calm down," Kevin asked. "Take a chill pill."

"I don't need to take a chill pill!" Candy yelled at him. "I'm perfectly calm!" How she could manage to claim that while screaming at the top of her lungs is beyond me.

"Um, not really," Mick disagreed.

Last we have Mick. He's 25 and actually not that interesting. Sort of a dork though.

"Shut up, Nerd Boy," she spat at him.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd!" Mick said angrily. "Just because I'm a Computer Science major doesn't mean I'm a nerd!"

"That's true," Candy said pleasantly. "But hanging with those nerds from that department does."

"Cands, stop being mean to Mick," Kevin told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Candy shrieked.

"Hey, I don't need your help! I can defend myself perfectly well against my baby sister," Mick said angrily.

"Just trying to help," Kevin said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Oh, just like you were trying to help when you came to my Sorority Reunion Party and hit on all the girls?" Tracy asked evilly.

"Hey, I was trying to help!" Kevin defended himself. "And I _am _helpful sometimes. I babysit Lucus and Eric all the time, right guys?"

Eric and Lucas nodded simultaneously. "What is with you guys?" Candy yelled.

"Stop yelling at my children!" Belinda said angrily.

"Guys, let's just calm down," Kevin pleaded.

With that, all hell broke loose. Candy started to scream at Belinda about how she was raising the twins to be conformist and have one brain. Mick was ranting about how everyone seemed to think he was a nerd in this family. Tracy was talking to nobody in particular about how much Kevin had embarrassed her and Lucas and Eric were randomly agreeing to statements made by other people. Leanna was still reading her book, completely unperturbed by the chaos.

In the middle of it all, Izzy was smiling widely. She leaned across the table and grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes, ladling a big spoonful on her plate. "I love your family," she mouthed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"I mouthed back.

Our silent exchange was interrupted by my mother finally exploding. "You do _not _argue this much when we have a guest over!" she yelled. "You will sit, eat, and look happy about it!"

Almost everyone started to pout. Several "But Mooom-"s were heard.

Mom silenced them all with a well-placed glare. "No arguments. And Leanna, would you kindly put that book away and join the world of the living?"

Leanna slammed the book shut and flounced away. She cast a pleading look at dad as she walked. He shook his head slowly. "Do as your mother said," he said feebly.

"So, Izzy," Mom said to fill the gap in the conversation. "We all want to know, why did you get together with my son?"

I resist the urge to slap my face with my hand. Of course she picks the most awkward moment to ask an intrusive question.

"Cause he's smart and fun and sexy and funny," Izzy started to list.

My family starts to crack up. I glare at all of them. "I resent that," I inform them.

"She used the word sexy!" Candy said through her laughter.

"And fun!" Tracy managed to get out.

"And funny!" Kevin gasped.

"We like you!" Lucas and Eric tell her. "You're funny!"

"Do you want to come for dinner?" my mom asked.

"Sure!" Izzy said cheerfully. I groan.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


End file.
